Card leveling
Level your cards In BattleJack, you improve your cards by fusing other cards into them. For the purposes of this discussion, we will call the relevant cards the "destination card" (the card you wish to improve) and "fuel cards" (the cards that will be destroyed to improve the destination card). There are a few things to be aware of: * The fusion value of a card is dependent on its Stars, Level, and Element. * Not all cards are of equal benefit. Higher level cards and higher-star cards provide more XP to the destination card. * Some card types provide less XP than their star ranking and level suggest they should. For example, gold bugs, diamond frogs and diamond dragons provide very little XP, as do the various 'spirit' cards. Don't use these cards for fusing. Save them for making gold or evolving cards instead. * You can fuse up to 5 cards into a destination card at once. Doing so costs less gold than fusing the five cards one at a time. * The higher level a card is, the more gold it will cost to improve it and the more XP it will take to get it to the next level. For this reason (and the reason mentioned in the last bullet point) it is best to maximize the XP you put into a card per fuse. Importance of Element The element of fuel cards influences the amount of XP the destination card receives. Fuel cards of the same element as the destination card will provide 50% more XP. (Verify. This doesn't seem to apply anymore) Cards that are Light or Dark will provide more experience the higher their level is. The difference in experience is not consistent one level to the next and appears to grow with the level of the card. The mechanics for this haven't been fully worked out, but here is an example. A fuel card that is light, is two stars, and level six will provide 539 XP to a Red/Green/Blue destination card; compared to 436 from a comparable Red/Green/Blue fuel card (23.6% more XP). Gold Cost of Leveling In addition to using fuel cards to level up your destination card you will also need to spend gold. The amount of gold is dependent on the level of the destination card and the fuel card. The cost for each card to be fused is equal to the sum of the level of the destination and fuel card multiplied by 100. ("Destination Card Level" + "Fuel Card Level") * 100 = Cost of Fusion Here is an example. If you have a level 5 destination card and are fusing five level 1 fuel cards to it the total cost will be 3,000 gold. (5+1)*100 + (5+1)*100 + (5+1)*100 + (5+1)*100 + (5+1)*100=3,000 Leveling Table Leveling up your cards requires XP as follows. Please note that the fusion XP is for a non-dark/light fuel card that is not the same element as the destination card. Category:Basics Methods of Leveling Your Cards There a few ways on how to level your cards, some are cheap others are efficient. We will be showing a few methods currently most used. Ghost method: This is by far the most efficient way of leveling cards in terms of gold, time and food. In order to pull this trick off the player has to collect Ghost which could be obtained in The Ghost event, achievements, or chests. I suggest you to take a look at the event page. Here is a list of ghosts: The best way to use them is collecting 5 of the god version and fuse it into a level 1 destination card, this will save you very much gold and time. To even give you more fuse power, fuse the same element as the card you want to level into it, this will give you a boost of x1.5. Staircase system: This is a rather easy to accomplish method, but takes time and gold. The method is really easy. You start with one 2-star card and five 1-star cards. Fuse the 1-star cards into the 2-star card. Repeat with a fresh 2-star card and five fresh 1-star cards until you have five leveled-up 2-star cards. Next get a 3-star card and fuse the five freshly made 2-star cards into it. Continue making and feeding leveled up 2-star cards into the 3-star card in this vein until you have reached the level you want. As your rank and card quality increases, you can move up to higher star-ratings using the same method (eg. use five 2-star cards to feed 3-star cards and then fusing the 3-star cards into 4-star cards). Why does this work? It costs less gold to fuse cards when the destination card is low-level. So it's cheaper to create five lesser 2-star cards than it is to create one greater 2-star card, even though they contribute the same amount of overall XP to the destination card. Of course you can produce an army of 2-star cards and fuse them into a 5-star card (which is cheaper) but once the 5-star card reaches a curtain level, the amount of gold needed will be too much compared to the levels you will be able to gain.